There is often a need or at least a desire to find people within a network of people, such as a social network, who are interested in the same topic. However, while it is possible to find users based upon their pattern of document consumption, it is difficult to determine if users who were both interested in Document A and Document B are interested in the same topic without knowing about the content of the two documents and without knowing more about the users.